CLASSROOM DESIRES
by AnimeNekoLover
Summary: Misaki is in class and suddenly Akihiko comes in because he is out of Misaki. And Akihiko ALWAYS gets what he wants.  Was and still is ShounenaiFangirl


CLASSROOM DESIRES

Summary: Misaki is in class and suddenly Akihiko comes in because he is out of Misaki. And Akihiko ALWAYS gets what he wants.

Misaki was in class, struggling to keep up with what Hiroki Kamijo, their teacher, was trying to teach them- when suddenly, he was distracted by someone walking in. The University student looked up and his jaw dropped, the color leaving his face as it was Akihiko Usami, his lover, landlord and Japan's most talented writer.

W...W...WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE?

Everyone started whispering excitedly amongst together over how the famous author Akihiko Usami had honored them with his presence. Hiroki wasn't so thrilled; he almost upturned his desk trying to get to the writer, he growled through gritted teeth, "W-What are you doing here, Akihiko?"

"I'm out of Misaki" Akihiko said.

Everyone looked at Misaki. Sumi did too, with an amused smirk on his face, wide awake and interested to see what would happen next. Misaki was so embarrassed he could die. Hopefully his ears were playing tricks on him because Akihiko could not possibly be here just for that...

Hiroki twitched in anger, "W-What?"

Calmly, Akihiko explained, pointing one of his large fingers straight at where Misaki is sitting, "I miss my Misaki and his beautiful body; I need to make love to him!"

Misaki was an idiot to believe that his ears were deceiving him...that would have been too good to be true. No, obviously, the world hated him and wanted to make him suffer today.

Naturally, the great Akihiko Usami was so awesome that he could have sex with his lover whenever he wanted to, even when the boy was in class. He's Akihiko! He can do whatever he wants, regardless of how unreasonable it is!

I'm going to kill him! How dare he embarrass me like this!

Several books started flying towards Akihiko, Akihiko skillfully dodged them all...and the class, once again, focused their surprise onto Misaki, who sunk shamefully down his chair, hung his head and blushed furiously, his heart pounding against his chest really quickly in anger and embarrassment. Everyone was either angry, embarrassed, turned on, amused...or all of the above.

"GET OUT OF MY CLASSROOM! DON'T YOU DARE DO SOMETHING SO...SO...IT'S DISGUSTING TO HAVE SEX IN A SCHOOL!-"

Akihiko just simply answered, "No, it's not"

"YES IT IS! OF COURSE IT IS, YOU PERVERT!" Hiroki shouted, "J-JUST GO AWAY! YOU'RE DISTURBING MY CLASS!"

"But aren't you also disturbing your class with your yelling?" Akihiko responded.

"S...S-SHUT UP! THE WAY I TEACH MY STUDENTS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU!"

"My Misaki is in this class so it has everything to do with me" Akihiko then suddenly stopped and he started walking towards Misaki. Misaki suddenly looked up and froze as Akihiko walked towards him with a seductive smirk on his face.

"D-Don't you dare, Usagi-san! This is class time! I'm in class! You...You...You can't just...in front of all these people-"

"You're my lover. I can have sex with you when-ever I want, where-ever I want" Akihiko answered, smirking.

"W-WHAT?" Misaki suddenly shot up out of his seat and got up, storming towards the man, "You have to have some restraint, you pervert! You can't just do whatever you want! Stop embarrassing me and go home!"

"I don't want to" Akihiko replied.

Misaki twitched angrily and went to punch the perverted writer; acting quickly, Akihiko caught Misaki's fist in one of his large hands and, hooking one arm around Misaki's waist, pulling Misaki close to him with the other until their chests were touching each other, then crashed his lips to the boy's in a fierce, passionate kiss. Misaki struggled, of course, but Akihiko just tightened their embrace; he bit Misaki's lips, Misaki gasped in pain and Akihiko thrust his tongue in and kissed Misaki with full force, tasting every inch of Misaki's delicious mouth.

Passionately kissing his love, Akihiko back tracked Misaki until he had pushed the boy onto an empty desk. He pinned Misaki onto it tightly, his arms over his head, and kissed the life out of him, his long legs trapping the boy's so his lover wouldn't try to kick him.

Akihiko's free hand started removing the boy's shirt. Misaki gasped in shock; he struggled, his heart racing.

Oh...oh god! Oh god, oh god, oh god...I can't believe this is happening! This is too embarrassing! YOU STUPID PERVERT, DON'T YOU REALISE HOW BAD THIS...?

Misaki moaned as Akihiko's hand started playing with his nipples. Akihiko smirked and let go of the kiss and licked his neck then bit his ear, "Hmmm, your nipples are already so hard...does doing it in public like this turn you on, Misaki?"

Misaki's face went red, "N-No! Of course not, you pervert!"

He cried out in pleasure as Akihiko's lips dragged down to the other nipple and bit down, licking it skillfully. "Ahhhhhh! Stop it, U-Usagi-san!"

But, of course, there was no way Akihiko would actually listen to him. Akihiko smirked and kissed the nipple before switching the actions of the nipples. While he did all of it. More pleasurable moans flooded out of the boy's lips.

Meanwhile, in the excitement of two gay men fucking, the class had either; left the room... was too frozen with shock to do anything but sit and stare... was glaring in anger because they wanted to be in Misaki's place...couldn't care less and continued to do their work, ignoring the couple completely...or grinned and took pictures with their cell phones.

And Sumi happened to be the last one- for future blackmail, of course- while Hiroki was too embarrassed and was one of those people that had fled the room.

Suddenly, Misaki came, screaming out Akihiko's name.

"See, you are enjoying this too, my love. You want me"

"Shut...s-shut up..." Misaki could barely fight anymore, he was feeling too much pleasure; his body was shaking, his face completely flustered and eyes filled with tears.

Akihiko smirked and continued fuck his lover, now moving further downwards the body, planting kisses and licking down the boy's chest and stomach.

When Akihiko got to Misaki's pants, his large hand let go of Misaki's wrists and he pulled down Misaki's pants with one swift movement then gripped onto Misaki's cock and started stroking him. Misaki gasped and he threw his hands onto Akihiko's shoulders tightly, moaning loudly. Misaki's moans encouraged the man to quicker the pace. Misaki's moans were all that filled the room; it was music to Akihiko's ears. Akihiko stared up at Misaki, seeing only Misaki, with a lusty, glazed over look in his lavender eyes. "Misaki, I love you. You're so beautiful."

Then Akihiko stopped stroking the boy and covered his lover's manhood with his mouth. Misaki could not stop all the moans and profanities that erupted sinfully and uncontrollably from his lips. He was in heaven; Akihiko was making him feel sooooo good...

Then a book was thrown at his face.  
>Opening his eyes, Misaki blinked stupidly to see Hiroki glaring furiously at him in front of his desk. Shocked, Misaki screamed and jumped in fear, "AHHH! I...I...I'm sorry! Did I fall asleep?" "YES YOU DID, DETENTION FOR A WEEK!"<p>

Everyone laughed. Misaki groaned.

Hiroki got back to what he was doing, "Anyway, class is almost over. You're dismissed but don't forget that there is a pop quiz on next week! Now get the hell away from me, brats!"

Everyone started packing their things. Misaki's heart skipped a beat as he realized something; he had a hard-on from that perverted wet-dream he had in class! Blushing furiously, he remained frozen in his seat.

"Hey Misaki, we can go now" Sumi said, waiting for the boy.

Misaki forced a smile, "U-Um, go ahead! I'll go back by myself! See you tomorrow!"

Sumi shrugged, "Well, ok, see you later"

He was now gone and in a few more minutes, everyone else had left too, except for Misaki. This left him alone with Hiroki. They both sat in the classroom together...for a very long time.

Hiroki scowled at him, "What the hell are you still doing here? Go home already!"

"U-Um...I...I..."Misaki couldn't say it; embarrassed, he hung his head, his face completely blushing.

Damn it, what am I going to do? I had a wet dream and now I'm stuck in such a situation! Nnngh, what the hell? Am I turning into a pervert, why am I dreaming about that stuff?

"I SAID GET LOST, YOU BRAT!"

"I...I...I CAN'T! I'M SO SORRY! I HAD A WEIRD DREAM AND NOW I HAVE A ...A PROBLEM AND I DON'T WANT ANYONE TO SEE IT! PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME GET UP; I KNOW I'LL PROBALY DIE OF EMBARASSSMENT IF ANYONE SEES IT!"

Through Misaki's rambling, Hiroki blushed in embarrassment at the thought of that happening to his student, but then he smirked, "Get up!"

"W-What? No! Please no! What if...what if someone sees it?"

"That's a risk I'm willing to take! Now get home, you horny little brat! Maybe now you'll think twice before falling sleep in my class!" then he started laughing.

Tears fell down Misaki's face and he screamed, "YOU REALLY ARE THE DEVIL! I HATE YOU SO MUCH!" then he picked up his bag and ran away as fast as he could, doing his best to hide his small tent from view of everyone else.

Luckily, there weren't much people around anymore. He ran as fast as he could to Akihiko's car and jumped into the front seat. Then he threw his arms around Akihiko.

"Misaki? What's wrong? "Akihiko chuckled softly, "Did you miss me?"

"No! I hate you! It's because of you that I'm like this! Your perverseness is rubbing off on me, you bastard!"

"What do you mean 'like this'" Akihiko's eyes widened with surprise, and he held Misaki at arms length, and looked down? His eyes grew even wider, staring at Misaki's aroused clothed-member. "Misa...ki..."

"I...I had a weird dream! Now I have this...this problem! Make it go away! Please!"

Akihiko cupped Misaki's arousal with the palm of his hand and Misaki moaned loudly in pleasure. Akihiko smirked and he stared at the boy's face; completely flustered and turned on, so adorable.

He gently pushed Misaki back so he was laying on the car seat, flat on his back. He cupped Misaki's face and pressed their manhood's together, making Misaki moan in pleasure. "Don't worry; your Usagi-san will take care of you, Misaki." Akihiko said with an evil smirk then he captured Misaki's lips.

Akihiko started fucking him in the car and when they finally made it home, it was night-time. And even then, Akihiko continued to 'take care' of Misaki.

Nii-chan, I swear, I'm never falling asleep in class ever again!


End file.
